


The Kylo Ren Drabble Series Nobody Asked For

by Ann_Onymous



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: A-Ha Take on Me, Accidental Force Call, Crack, Drabble, Embarrassed Kylo, F/M, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Pining, Ren writes fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Onymous/pseuds/Ann_Onymous
Summary: Just a bunch of Kylo Ren's not proudest moments.





	1. Ren Has Writer's Block

A mind link, bond thing. With your enemy crush, sounds great and all too fanfiction-y for Kylo, he writes it down in his beautiful, cursive letter, “yep, that’s a great plot device right there” he says to himself, as he starts writing down uh words.

 

Except that he doesn’t really know what to write, writer’s block getting to him faster than a x-wing gets to destroy their fragile defenses. 

Faster than the rebel alliance destroys the Death Star. 

He runs a gloved hand on his slightly greasy black hair. 

A cowl is no good for hair, oh no. 

No good at all, he’s afraid he’s gonna go bald by the time he reaches thirty (which isn’t that far really) just because of this stupid, well not stupid, Snoke may think that but he designed it himself so it is pretty cool ok, the stupid one is Snoke – because of his awesome cowl. 

 

He stares at the page, it has words in it. Like “He feels a presence in his mind, it’s Rey” well, that’s a bad start, he says to himself. 

Trying to find the right words only gets him more and more frustrated until everything including his slick black desk is shaking slightly and floating as well, not a good sign.

 

He breathes deep and exhales defeated, the desk falling into place but the black ink toppling on his blank page. 

He looks down at it, watching the darkness spreading onto and into the white page.

Now, that sounds kinky.

He chuckles to himself, before getting slightly flustered behind the ears at the thoughts of light meeting dark in such an intimate way.


	2. Kylo Gets Some Hot Hot Chocolate

He enters Milky Way, a coffeeshop and space station in the middle of a solar system he can’t really remember the name. 

 

It was on a whim, he probably shouldn’t have done that, Hux would probably shout himself hoarse from what he is doing but oh well, who cares, if Supreme Leader Kylo Ren wants some hot cocoa, he is bound to have it. Right?

 

Not that he knew what hot cocoa was, really there was no such thing as hot cocoa when he was just Ben, son of Leia Organa and Han Solo. Because there is no cocoa in space.

 

But apparently he was wrong, because now, he is staring down at the words “Milky Way’s Hot Hot Chocolate --- Marvelous beverage originated from Earth. Steamed milk with vanilla, cocoa powder, sweetened whipped cream and chocolate-flavored drizzle, try it with Marshmallows!”

 

Soon enough he finds himself asking through his mask for one tall Hot Hot Chocolate with Marshmallows and a chocolate chip cookie, he is glad he is using his mask, he is probably all flushed under it.

“Excuse me, sir, you can’t wear masks in this establishment... Also it would probably be difficult for you to drink your beverage, sir.” The lady picking his order, a brunette with brown eyes and brown hair tied in two buns says, she doesn’t seem frightened of him and smiles at the end of her phrase. 

She slightly reminds him of someone else, except that’s the wrong shade of brown, the wrong number of buns and uh, just not Rey.

 

“Oh.” He says and takes of his helmet, slightly embarrassed. He fixes his hair, pays and waits while sitting in a comfortable chair, he folds his hands together on top of the small round table, staring his helmet right in the eyes. He feels a bit awkward. 

He looks around and appreciates the warm colors and contrast between the warm wood and the interior walls of velvet bordeaux and black.

The song playing on the sound system is from someone called Britney Spears? He wonders who that is, the song seems really really old and the letters alludes to wanting a “piece of” her. He doesn’t think the song really meets the ambiance of the place but he can tap his fingers on the table to it, so he doesn’t mind it, probably a famous song from Earth.

 

The not-Rey lady brings him his hot chocolate and leaves as quickly as she came, leaving him with a cute creamy mug of cocoa. Kylo feels his pulse pounding slightly on his temples, butterflies in his stomach. This is it. 

 

The hot chocolate is rich and dark, he swirls the mug watching the patterns on the cream, not really mixing with the thick liquid below.

 

He gives it a sip.  
And feels his tongue get scorched by it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dancing to the tunes of Britney* oh hi there, I hope you guys are enjoying these silly little drabbles, I wrote them on a whim and never intended to post them but idk, it's a new year and it's been 3 years since I wrote anything, why not, yeah?  
> I love y'all, hope you're having a blessed day <3


	3. Retro Night at Milky Way

He returns to Milky Way,

This time he notices the decor is a bit different. It says it's "Retro Night"

Colorful lights sweeping around with their round forms, the tables and chairs were moved as to leave space for the couples dancing to the tune of "Ba de ya, say do you remember  
Ba de ya - dancing in September" whatever was the name of this song, Kylo didn't know.

He seated himself as far away from the dancing as he could, the lights from the mirror globe barely reaching him from his dark corner.

The waitress, brought him a piece of paper with the names of their beverages.

He didn't ask for Hot Hot Chocolate this time, choosing instead a "Cinnamon Dolce Latte" it apparently had ground coffee beans strikingly similar to those of Earth or so it said. It looked sweet and that's why he chose it. 

C'mon, he was Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, he deserved some sweetness for all the bitterness of his hard to swallow life. 

He tells the waitress his order and waited, he watched as people danced around him mind wandering, what it would be like to have a partner to dance to, what it was like to dance. He can't remember if he ever did, doesn't matter, it's not like he wants to. Right?  
Right.

Dancing is pointless, the fate of the universe rests in his hands.  
Can't they see that, if he so wished he could crush every single one of them, right now, in their moment of weakness as they dance mindlessly.  
There's a war going on.

The happy tunes of a synthesizer started playing and Kylo found himself moving his foot to the rhythm slightly.

/We're talking away  
I don't know what  
I'm to say I'll say it anyway  
Today's another day to find you  
Shying away  
I'll be coming for your love, okay?/

And he's lost to the melodious voice of Morten Harket,  
so lost he ends up coming face to face with Rey, damn those lyrics.

Rey looks surprised, her eyes widened for a fraction of a second

He on the other hand wasn't expecting that at all and probably had some dumb look on his face, he just knew it. He tried schooling his features to something that would tell her it was exactly his intention to contact her.

"Did you just contact me on accident?" She says and he curses in his head.

"Yes."

"Is that Take on me by A-Ha? I didn't know the First Order had such a retro taste in music. Actually, I didn't think the First Order listened to music at all." She says, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

His ears go slightly red and he is about to answer when 

"Here it is, one Cinnamon Dolce Latte and a chocolate chip cookie," 

Their connection is cut short as the waitress places his order in front of him and quickly leaves.

Kylo goes directly to the latte, feeling slightly flustered and angry at his lack of control on himself. He blames it on the music, but doesn't destroy the sound system even though he is itching for it. He is about to take a sip but is reminded of the last time, of his scorched tongue and instead takes a bite of chocolate chip cookie.

He force changes the song and leaves it on.

/Oh, I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me…/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that was silly, sue me.


End file.
